


My sweater half

by nagi_greenhouse_defect



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Knitting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crying patton at the beginning, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_greenhouse_defect/pseuds/nagi_greenhouse_defect
Summary: The day before Christmas Eve Roman is faced with a problem: his own Christmas present plus his upset beloved Patton, who did his best at making said present. Would Roman be able to fix it?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	My sweater half

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for the holidays for all those who crave some good ol' Royality! (Whilst writing this I realized the two hardest character voices to get right are Roman's and Patton's.)
> 
> Warning: this fic contains a two-person holiday sweater and lots of kisses, and hugs! You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

My sweater half

‘Roman!’

Creativity almost dropped his almost-fully-manicured sword upon hearing the whine that had escaped from his lover’s mouth.

The mindpalace’s commons had been completely silent only brief seconds ago, when Roman was the only one there. The Christmas tree shone bright and showed off its colourful baubles and garlands like a French aristocrat from the 17 century. It was the 23. December, just a day before Christmas eve.

‘Roman!’ the plea echoed across the room once more. A cardigan-clad man, glasses nestled janky in his bed hair and clothes wrinkled, made his way slowly across the room, each step a soft and at the same time distraught sound. From his movements alone, from the shaky-breaths to the relentless rubbing of his face, Roman understood the other was feeling perturbed. His breath got stuck in his throat; normally, whenever he saw the love of his life, he made the room seem brighter. Now he stood there, the portrait of a sad subject. And Roman would do anything for him to be happy.

Patton, teary-eyed and hugging something Roman could only describe as a mess of wool, stood droopy in front of the sofa, hunched shoulders, unable to make eye contact with the other Side. Not being able to get lost in his eyes or caress his face, his cheeks with freckles sprinkled like stardust, was about to crush Creativity.

He threw his sword out of the way as soon as he could. The blade clanked uselessly on the floor.

‘Padre, dear, what’s the matter?’ Creativity quickly sprang to hug him, squeezing tight, brushing the other’s hair with his fingertips. ‘Your prince is here to slay any monster and punish any bandit that dares upset his beloved!’

Albeit a few more tears slipped out and watered Roman’s sash, Patton couldn’t help but crack a smile and nestled himself even closer, practically rubbing his entire face on Roman’s chest. The two of them remained like this until Patton’s breathing had calmed down completely. He pulled away gently and put his smudged glasses back on. Roman was about to say something else but saw that Patton wanted to explain:

‘This is… was supposed to be your Christmas present, Ro.’ Patton’s arm swung meekly. Creativity’s attention was immediately focused on the thing in it, mostly because he really wasn’t sure what that was supposed to be. Afraid of upsetting his boyfriend further though, he didn’t say a word. ‘I wanted to knit you a Christmas sweater, just like you do for us every year. But I messed it up! I tried fixing it but couldn’t, and now there’s no time to make you another gift. I’m so sorry… I ruined your Christmas before it’s even began!’

‘No, no! Are you kidding? You haven’t ruined anything!’ the creative Side wiped away the tear marks on Patton’s face and planted two kisses on each of his cheeks, as well as on his nose. He took his time to gaze with the utmost affection at his aquamarine irises. ‘The only gift I want is to see you smile! I don’t need a grandiose romantic gesture to be satisfied – simply the thought that you took time to teach yourself how to knit just for me is flinging me right up on cloud nine!’

Patton held Roman’s hand on the side of his face.

‘Yeah, but… this isn’t really something particularly hard to make and I still couldn’t do it properly.’ Morality averted his eyes sideways.

‘It’s fine, really.’ Roman looked at Patton’s attempt at knitting and an idea sprung to mind. ‘Hey, can I have it for a moment?’

‘Sure, if you insist.’ The failed jumper was passed onto Roman, who sat back down on the couch and had a closer, more thorough look at it.

Most of it seemed to be relatively competent knitted, if you didn’t count the sleeves and the collar. And the fact that on the left it had started to completely fall apart because Patton had tried to unweave and reassemble the fabric several times to get it right. In the process, a lot of it had been torn and severed. However, Roman was absolutely and utterly charmed by the colours chosen and the quite intricate pattern Morality had wanted to impress him with.

‘You know, now it may seem in a rough state, but I think we can save it from the premature demise you could have relegated it to in the depths of the trash can. If you want to help me with it, of course.’ Roman wiggled his eyebrows and grinned teasingly, then conjured a few balls of yarn, scissors and each a pair of hooks. In spite of his surprise that the sweater was not a lost cause, Patton’s smile now threatened to outshine the sun. ‘We’re going to have to cut it in half because – do you see that on the left? – it’s going to tear completely, and we need to fix the sleeves. What do you say – I’ll take the right and you do the left sleeve, alright?’

‘Let’s see if we got any tricks up our sleeves!’ said Patton and Roman’s laughter rang through the mindpalace.

The creative Side had already grasped the scissors and started cutting with surgical precision. The jumper came undone easily and allowed the two to revamp it whole. Listening to Roman’s instructions, Patton worked slowly, but surely, on fixing his part. The other Side had purposefully left him preoccupied, which perfectly served his cunning and, in the end, stunning plan. The amount of wool used on the main part was altered heavily, yet that was done in such a sneaky-cheeky way so that Morality wouldn’t notice the difference. Sure, Roman often thought Logan was too stuck up on planning. He now had to admit to himself that it was actually quite fun, seeing how his dear Patton had bit his lower lip and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, who would be so astonished with the final result.

Hours passed. At some point after the banter had dried itself out Patton was humming “Jingle Bell Rock” and Creativity joined in. Gradually the hum grew into a complete melody and then transformed into the song. Roman knew how much Patton loved both to hear him sing along and for their voices to harmonize effortlessly. The songs changed – “All I want for Christmas is you” replaced the old tune and so forth until they somehow ended up singing “All Star”. Right about the middle of the song Roman put down his hooks and glanced at the moral Side.

‘Wait – ‘Patton mumbled. ‘This is all wrong!’

Lifting up the cloth he was about to realize that –

‘It’s too big!’ His face scrunched up, his lip was trembling. ‘We made it too big!’

‘We made it just right, my ever-daylight!’ Before Patton could become sorrowful again, Roman planted a quick kiss on his jaw. Afterwards he grabbed the new, improved jumper. ‘Put it on!’

‘Princey, this won’t – ‘

‘Please, just do it!’

Patton nodded and obliged by clumsily shoving his head through the neckhole and his arm in the left sleeve. What he didn’t expect was that Roman would do the exact same, his head popping in next to his boyfriend’s to witness his delightfully stunned expression. The sweater fitted both of them perfectly. Beaming at this, Roman threw his right arm in the air proclaimed:

‘Surprise!’

A cannonry of smooches showered the prince as Patton clasped him in a tight embrace and nuzzled him close. During this sentimentally vicious attack both Sides had become giggly blushing messes.

‘You were right, Ro, that two heads think sweater than one!’ Morality lied down on Creativity’s chest. ‘I’d have never come up with something quite like this!’

Suppressing his giggling, Roman took a deep breath.

‘The best Christmas gift is you, my sweater half.’


End file.
